


young, wild, & free

by lovehyunjin



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV), silver boys - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Hyungs, Trainee, Trainee Era, maknae centric, yedam centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehyunjin/pseuds/lovehyunjin
Summary: where yedam wants to practice extra but isn’t allowed to, so he tries to sneak out





	young, wild, & free

**Author's Note:**

> i started loving raesung and noa and this is the result of it; alternatively, yedam deserves the world and no one can tell me otherwise

it’s been five years since he first became a trainee. five long and extremely exhausting years of practicing and training several hours on end with barely any sign of debut. the monthly evaluations came so soon it seemed but only as a time of intense criticisms and yet another loss in hope. so it was inevitable that like most trainees, yedam thought staying longer to practice (despite the long hours he had endured beforehand) would help him get closer to achieving his dreams. and maybe that’s what led to the following incident approximately five months after yedam’s fifteen birthday.

//

“but hyung, i need to keep practicing. just a little bit more, then i’ll go back to the dorm, please” yedam whines.

“it’s not gonna happen. i’m not letting you overwork yourself because i know that if you stay here any longer, it’ll be hours until you finally come back to the dorm” byounggon, the unofficial leader of the group, declares.

“b-but i’m fifteen, i’m not a child, i can take care of myself” he whines.

“hey, yedam. i know you want to practice longer but we’re your hyungs and we don’t want you risking your health. you’re still young, it’s not healthy for you to train and practice so late” raesung says.

“i will be back to the dorm really soon though! i just need to practice for a few more minutes. it won’t take me that long, i just want to practice the choreography a few more times. pleeease hyung” yedam pleads.

“yedam, that's not an option. we’re not letting you practice longer than you already do on a regular basis just so you can overwork yourself and risk your health. come on, let’s go home now. none of us are staying late to practice” noa speaks.

and so there’s really nothing else yedam can do besides comply with his hyungs’ demands because he knows that they’re never going to give into his persuasions. the eleven trainees walk back to their dorm with limited conversation because none of them wanted to deal with or argue with a pouty and whiny dongsaeng who hadn’t gotten his way [yedam isn’t doyoung’s dongsaeng but that’s beside the point].

//

“what the hell do you think you’re doing?” hearing noa’s stern voice, yedam cowered in fear and he almost started crying but he forced himself not to. he knew his hyungs would be extremely mad if they caught yedam trying to sneak out when they had deliberately told him that he wasn’t allowed to practice any longer.

“i-i’m sorry hyung” yedam apologizes because he really did not want any of his hyungs or doyoung to get mad at him over his stupid decision to try and sneak out of the dorm to go practice when it was already one in the morning.

“where were you going at this time of night?” noa asked in the same stern voice that always made yedam forget that he was only two years younger than noa.

“i-i just wanted to practice more. i’m really sorry” yedam confessed looking down at the ground in order to avoid his hyung’s eyes, which he assumed were full of disappointment.

“so you decided to sneak out of the dorm in the middle of the night when you know your hyungs would completely disapprove of it, instead of waiting until the morning?”

yedam slowly nods in disappointment towards his own bad decisions. he knows that what noa said was true but that doesn’t mean he’s willing to admit it. he hated making his hyungs (and doyoung) mad or disappointed at him and he hated whenever any of them yelled at him because it always scared him and made him feel like crying.

“alright, we’ll have a talk with everyone else about this tomorrow morning. we both need sleep right now and yedam, you’re sleeping with me tonight— i need to make sure you don’t try sneaking out again” noa decides after a brief pause.

yedam pouts and lets out a little whine at the idea that his hyung doesn’t trust him anymore. “hey, it’s not that i don’t trust you, baby. i just want to be sure that you’re safe” noa says, his voice a lot gentler compared to before. yedam doesn’t understand how noa seems to always be able to read his mind, but the idea that his hyungs only scolded him because they wanted to keep him safe made the tears fall from his eyes. and when noa sees his little dongsaeng start to cry, he wraps the younger in his arms and softly says, “don’t cry, baby. it’s okay, i’m not mad at you”. he picks the younger vocalist up off the ground and carries him in his arms to maximize the comfort because he knows that his dongsaeng loves the feeling of being carried and taken care of by his hyungs. it effectively stops the small streak of tears and soon enough, noa is carrying his no-longer-crying but extremely tired, little fifteen year old dongsaeng in his arms.

“come on, let’s get some sleep” he leads yedam into his bedroom quietly so they don’t end up waking up raesung. noa sets the younger down onto his bed and climbs in once yedam is settled in under the covers. and when noa opens his arms inviting yedam to cuddle, he instantly curls himself into his hyung’s arms and falls asleep.

the next morning, noa wakes him up at seven am sharp and at first he’s happy since he got to fall asleep the night before cuddling with his hyung, but within seconds, he remembers the impending lecture he’s going to receive.

_oh no._

yedam knows they will be disappointed in him. he knows they’ll be mad at him for making such poor decisions and he really wants to avoid the talk for as long as possible but he knows that he’ll eventually have to face it. “i’m sorry again” he apologizes because maybe, just _maybe_ , if he apologizes prior to the scolding that he’s going to receive, he will get a shorter lecture, maybe even a gentler one, if not none at all.

“i know you are but we’re gonna talk about that in a second, once you’re up” the first thing yedam notices is that noa’s voice is definitely not as gentle as it was right before he fell asleep. but he doesn’t dwell on it because he knows he needs to actually get out of bed. he can’t try to prolong the scolding considering noa is still in the room waiting for him and he’ll definitely be able to tell if yedam takes much longer to get ready than usual.

and once he exits noa and raesung’s shared bedroom (with noa leading him out to the living room), he sees all nine of the other trainees waiting for him and noa and he immediately looks down at the ground in fear.

“yedam” it’s byounggon, their leader, speaking— yedam knew he would have a lot to say about the matter and he seriously wasn’t looking forward to it. “would you like to explain to us what happened last night?” yedam could tell that everyone in the room already knew what went down the night before, that noa had informed everyone before he’d woken him up.

“don’t you already know?” judging by the reactions, that was not the right thing to say. _shit_. he was making things worse for himself.

“ _yedam_ ” raesung warned, his stern tone terrifying the younger vocalist.

that was definitely not one of his best choices. _oh_ _god_. he really was awaiting one of the worst lectures of his life (that might’ve been over-exaggerating the whole situation but he knew the conversation would only end badly for him, possibly leaving him in tears if he got emotional enough).

“i-i’m sorry” he quickly apologizes after realizing it was the wrong thing to say, “yesterday, i um… i just… wanted to practice more, so i… may have tried to sneak out?”

“and why did you choose to?” byounggon asks in the same voice he always used when he was scolding one of the members and even if yedam has been on the receiving end of it more times than he’s willing to admit, that voice never failed to make yedam feel so scared and tiny.

“i-i don’t know! it was stupid i know! i guess i just thought practicing extra would be helpful. i’m sorry hyungs” yedam uncomfortably shifts positions as he sits nervously in front of his one dongsaeng and nine hyungs.

“yedam” raesung begins with a sigh, “it’s true that practicing more will improve your skills and everything, but not when you’re exhausted and you’ve already practiced for a long time. you’re going to overwork yourself that way and it won’t make things better, it’ll only take a toll on your health. that’s why we tell you to stop practicing at a certain point, because we don’t want to risk you overworking yourself and getting sick or fainting because of it. and yedam, you’re only fifteen, you’re still young so we’re not allowing you to risk your health just to practice more than you already do on a daily basis.”

“and also, what you did was incredibly dangerous. do you realize what could have happened if i hadn’t caught you?” noa scolds. _stop_ _it_ _hyung_ , _i_ _already_ _feel_ _guilty_ _for_ _everything_ _i_ _did_. he hates the feeling he gets when he knows he did something seriously wrong. it’s enough to drive the tears over the edge and all of a sudden, he can’t stop himself from tearing up and sobbing at his hyungs (and dongsaeng)’s obvious disappointment.

“i-i’m sorry for t-trying to sneak out” yedam cries. he feels himself being lifted off the chair and placed into someone’s lap but he can’t tell who it is with his hands covering his face in a bad attempt to hide the tears.

he ends up uncovering his face to find that he’s now sitting in noa’s lap and hides his face in the older’s shoulder. to be honest, he really should have known it was noa considering how soft he is for crying dongsaengs— not that the others aren’t because they definitely are, especially byounggon (it’s hard not to notice how he always seems to be comforting hyunsuk) and raesung (he will never admit it but yedam knows that he’d do anything to make sure his dongsaengs are okay. well not just his dongsaengs, considering hyunsuk is eight months older and it’s hard not to witness raesung carrying him to bed when he’s too tired to walk or tightly hugging him whenever they’re watching horror movies and hyunsuk gets scared

“oh baby, i told you already; we’re not mad at you. we’re just worried because we don’t want anything like this happening again” noa reassures, kissing his dongsaeng’s forehead. but yedam knew that comfort would quickly change once he continues the lecture.

“it was at like two am, yedam. if you had actually snuck out, who knows what would have happened to you. someone could have easily kidnapped or hurt you and we wouldn’t have known about it. you’re fifteen, you’re way too young to be walking outside the dorm at that time of night. it’s dangerous and if i hadn’t been there to stop you, … i don’t even want to think about what could’ve happened. i know you were just going to the practice room and it is pretty close to our dorm, but still yedam, none of us want you to somehow get hurt. if you’re alone at that time of night, you’d be extremely vulnerable and all sorts of people could have easily taken advantage of you and we don’t want that to happen. because if you had sneaked out and something actually happened to you, we would have no idea where you were and we wouldn’t be able to help or save you if you needed it… yedam, we just really don’t want you to get hurt. we’re your hyungs so it’s our responsibility to keep you safe and taken care of,” noa continues.

_but hyungs’ scolding hurts. it hurts so bad. i feel so guilty already._

_i’m sorry._

yedam suddenly begins to fight noa’s hold. he wants to get out it— wants to be anywhere but his hyung’s arms. he doesn’t deserve it.

“hey, baby, relax, calm down. i’ve got you. you’re okay” noa comforts, loosening his arms around yedam but refusing to let go of his dongsaeng who is still trying to fight his way out.

“yedam, you can let noa hold you. it’s okay” midam says.

eventually he gives up trying to struggle from noa’s hold since he realized that it was pretty much impossible and it’s not like noa was planning on letting go anytime soon, so he relaxes into the older’s arms once again (but not without a whine and a pout). apparently he can’t control his emotions as well as he thought he could, so he may or may not have started another tiny waterfall of tears that stream down his face.

“i'm sorry for mentioning it, baby. i know you know what could’ve happened if i didn’t stop you from leaving the dorm last night”.

“we just needed to make sure you understand the consequences of choosing to disobey your hyungs, and the dangers of sneaking out and practicing extra. none of us are mad at you though, baby; we were just disappointed of your decisions” byounggon explains.

“do hyungies forgive me?” yedam asks in a quiet and shy voice that causes everyone’s heart to clench at how cute and innocent their dongsaeng is (including doyoung even though he secretly wanted to be the cuter one, since _yedam_ _hyung_ _isn’t_ _even_ _the_ _real_ _maknae_ , _i_ _am_ , _so_ _why_ _should_ _he_ _be_ _cuter_ _than_ _me?)._

“of course we do, baby. you’re forgiven” raesung says. all of them (besides yedam and noa because yedam refused to get up from noa’s lap yet, insisting that he needed more ‘cuddle time’) stand up from their respective chairs and couches and gather around their second youngest to initiate a group hug with yedam in the very center of it because after such a long lecture, they knew yedam would need some more reassurances and they were willing to provide him with all the love in the world.

“we’ll always love you, yedam, no matter what” hyunsuk says once they all pull out of their group hug.

“i hate to break up this loving yedam moment but don’t we need to go to practice?” jihoon interrupts.

“omg jihoon, couldn't you have said that a better time? our baby needs love right now, not a reminder of needing to go to practice” junkyu replies.

“hey, when else should i have said it? if i waited any longer, he would have fallen asleep being all curled up in noa’s lap” jihoon defends.

“wait, aren’t i the baby?” doyoung asks, slightly offended because to be entirely honest, he loved being doted on by all ten of hyungs.

“you both are our babies” junkyu agrees.

“jihoonie’s right though. it is time to go to practice, although i’m not sure how yedam would feel about leaving noa” byounggon admits because he’s their leader, he can’t allow the group to come to practice later than usual and miss out on quality practice time, especially when they all really want to debut as soon as possible (and hopefully together with all eleven of them).

“but he sounds so content and happy being all cuddled up with hyung and i feel bad if we have to force him to stop his cuddling. besides, i want to cuddle and sit on someone’s lap just like yedam hyung is. please hyung” doyoung whines with a pout for good measure (because he's cute when he pouts and normally his hyungs can’t resist), “just a little bit longer.”

“sorry baby, but your pout isn’t going to work this time” byounggon decides (he knows he can’t just listen to doyoung because honestly where would they be if they let their maknae be leader?).

“doyoung, you realize that you’re not even going to be the one telling yedam to stop his ‘cuddle session’, right? and you’re being so dramatic, you literally cuddle with at least one of us or sit on someone’s lap every single day” jeonwoong says.

“ugh whatever, you’re being mean. this is why midam hyung is my favorite” doyoung whines and clutches onto midam’s arms.

“omg doyoung, you’re such a baby. fine, i’ll let you sit on my lap then, but just until we leave” jeonwoong complies (because it’s hard to resist when doyoung keeps pouting and whining).

meanwhile, the other hyungs are trying to convince yedam to get off of noa so they can go to practice. “hey, baby, would you be okay with getting off noa so we can all go to practice? you can still cuddle with him once we’re in the van and driving over to the practice room” hyunsuk asks as gently as possible.

“can’t i sit here some more though? it’s really comfy and cuddly” yedam pouts at the idea of leaving the comfort of his (favorite) hyung.

“come on baby, you can cuddle all you want right after practice is over, okay?” noa persuades with a quick kiss on the younger’s forehead.

“fine” yedam complies unhappily and climbs off of noa’s lap.

after the short drive to the yg entertainment building (where yedam was curled up next to his hyung), they arrive and begin their dance practice. and during the entire practice, all of them kept doting on their second youngest and pampering him with all the love that they could provide. and maybe their actual maknae was jealous of all the attention that he wasn’t receiving. and maybe that made him selfish but he just wanted some comfort too and when he didn’t receive any and the others never noticed him pouting because he wanted to sit on someone’s lap, like yedam was. but obviously he didn’t want to steal any attention from yedam (even though he knew that he could’ve asked for it) and maybe hiding it didn’t really work out as well as planned, so he may or may not have ran from the room crying. and now the nine hyungs have two dongsaengs in need of comfort of cuddling.

just as promised, after practice, they all head home and yedam goes over to noa and raesung’s shared bedroom on instinct once he’s done showering and ready to go to bed. “hyungs, can we cuddle now?” he asks.

“yeah, of course baby. do you want raesungie to join us too?” noa gestures the younger to climb into his bed. yedam crawls on top of noa’s lap and nods in affirmation to the question.

“hyung! hurry up changing and let’s cuddle!” yedam says to raesung who is currently putting on appropriate clothes to sleep.

once everything is situated, yedam lies down in the middle of the bed, wrapped up in a mound of blankets with a hyung on both sides of him. and even if the bed is crammed with three people, they make it work.

“good night baby” noa and raesung both say to their half-asleep dongsaeng in between them and wrap their arms around him, “we love you. always remember that”.

“night night hyungs, i love you too” yedam closes his eyes and easily falls asleep, knowing that he has two hyungs next to him that will always protect him and keep him safe no matter what. two hyungs in which he knows will always be there to comfort him whenever he’s sad, hurt, upset, or just having a bad day.

he’s safe and he’ll always be, just as long as he has his hyungs by his side.

everything’s okay.


End file.
